The Rose of Chess
by TheCrimsonMadame
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to the manor with a chilling announcement. Owning two identities, the detective Rose is faced with the dilemna of catching the soon-to-be assassin of Ciel Phantomhive, who is really her second identity. SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1: A new arrival

_**Hello! This is my first ever OC story.. I've wanted to write one for a long time now and I'm finally getting around to it! Please review so I can know what to change/take out/do anything else!**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. **_

The manor was quiet. Unusually quiet. Ciel Phantomhive was sitting at his desk, boring a hole into his un-eaten mint salad. Usually, he would have devoured it as gracefully as someone could while they were well, devouring it. Something was off in the manor, not one call or shriek from a servant had been heard. That in itself was suspicious. Ciel sighed as he picked himself up from the heavy wooden desk that occupied his luxurious study. He picked up his newly made cane as he walked out the door, and gritted his teeth when he felt the grease on the handle still left from its maker.

His high heeled boots clicked as he walked across the polished floors of his manor, the only sound to pierce the stillness of the air that day. He had barely taken a step before hearing the shrill and unmistakable screech of his fiancé, Elizabeth. She popped her head out of the ballroom doorway, and once seeing the solemn yet confused face of her future husband, she darted out in unladylike speed and grabbed his hand. "CIEEEEEL!" She screamed. "Oh you just look so adorable as always! Come here I have a surprise for you!" She dragged him into the ballroom without letting him protest. "Elizabeth!" He choked out before being interrupted. "I told you call me Lizzie!" She corrected him. "Ah, yes. Lizzie, where is your escort? You shouldn't come all the way up here by yourself!" Elizabeth simply giggled and dragged him further into the room. "What are you doing?" he pulled away from her surprisingly strong grip. He flinched at the sudden burst of movement in the air. Sounds started filling up the room, and mindless chatter echoed throughout the large ballroom. He turned around to find at least three dozen guests, and all of his servants grinning ear to ear. That is, three of them. Sebastian simply stood there with his elegant posture and hand folded across his chest. "What is all this?" Ciel whispered to Elizabeth. "It's your birthday silly! I wanted to throw some kind of a party to commemorate you!" She went into a fit of giggles and brought Ciel onto the dance floor, spinning him around. "I finished the cake Sebastian!" Finny called as he ran into the kitchen and brought out a large rolling tray on which stood a cake that was at least seven feet tall.

Elizabeth stopped spinning Ciel and gazed up at the magnificent creation. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she exclaimed; "Oh isn't it just SPLENDID!"

All of the other guests oozed and aahed in agreement. Ciel simply bowed his head and thought to himself. "My birthday. Of course. How silly of me to forget."

"Surely young master, you wouldn't deprive Lady Elizabeth of a dance after she has put so much effort into throwing you a party." Sebastian stated with his closed eyed, wanting to be entertained, smile of doom.

Hours passed before guests started to filter out the door. Some of them, Ciel had no idea who they were, but simply came because they knew of him. The servants stayed in the ballroom, attacking the leftover cake and laughing as they recalled the nights events. How Prince Soma had danced with his curry after eating a little too much cake, and how Grell had showed up unexpectedly in a fiery red dress and hung all over Sebastian until he granted him one dance, causing Grell to pass out and be dragged out of the manor by a frustrated Will, how Pluto had burst through the manor window and eaten the top layer of cake, and most memorably, how Ciel smiled.

It wasn't the biggest smile ever, nor would it count as a smile to anyone who knew what a real smile was. But still, it was a smile, however small. When Elizabeth caught it in the corner of her eye, she was left speechless. She was giddy the rest of the night, at least, more so than her usual giddy self. As she lay asleep in Sebastians arms and he brought her out to her lavish carriage, he heard her mumbling "He smiled.. Ciel smiled.."

"You certainly seemed to have enjoyed yourself tonight young master!" Sebastian exclaimed as he removed his young lords eye patch for the night. "It really wasn't much." He said gloomily. He laid down in his perfectly unwrinkled and perfectly starched sheet and closed his eyes. "It is my birthday today. And yet, it never crossed my mind. It is just another day that I have lived, such a pitiful routine. I really don't know why everyone makes such a big fuss about it." he sighed as he rolled over, back to Sebastian. The black clad butler simply nodded to his young master and gave his final bow for the night. He stretched his long, elegant neck and blew out the last remaining source of light.

Sebastian shut the door to his masters bedroom as quietly as possible. He wandered down the never-ending corridor that led to his own room. _A pitiful routine _he thought. _An interesting thought, in its own way._

The sound of Sebastian's pen scratching along the paper was an annoyance to him. He re-dipped the long feather into the inkwell and stared at the paper in front of him. The schedule was so full of black checks that Sebastian was rather impressed. Not only with his abilities to get things done, but also with how many orders his master came up with for him to do. His thoughts were interrupted as there came a gentle knocking that only his sensitive ears could detect. He lit his candle and quietly stepped downstairs to the front door. He peered outside before opening it with a sickening creak. He looked down towards the boy that had his fist poised, getting ready to knock again. The sudden opening had startled him and he jumped a few steps backwards. "I-I'm very sorry!" he apologized, waiting for a response from Sebastian.

There came none, and the young boy stepped forwards again and cleared his throat. "My, name is R-" He swallowed down his unfinished word. "My name is Richard. Is this the Phantomhive manor?" His hands were trembling as he held out a slip of paper with the address of the large estate. Sebastian smiled to himself at how pitiful this boy was to have not known about the estate. "May I ask what business you have here?" Sebastian stated firmly. "I have something of great importance to tell The Earl of Phantomhive. I know it's late but can you please let me speak with him!" The boy nearly shouted, causing Sebastian to pull the boy inside in order to quiet him before he woke everyone up. He stared deeply into this young mans face.

He was young, no older than 20. His eyes were nearly white they were such a light blue, and his pale face was framed with deep sprinkles of freckles that set off his long eyelashes. His hair was completely obscured by the large paperboy hat he wore.

"My young lord is retired for the night. I am able to detain you in the recreation room and question you further about your information." Sebastian stated. The boy gulped and followed Sebastian into the large game room. This boy watched as Sebastian slowly lit each candle in the room, until turning on the large chandelier that hung overhead. _Why would he light the candles if they have electricity? _The boy wondered, but was cut off by Sebastian's inquiry. "What business do you have with my master?" He asked. "None. Well, I did.. But, I have chosen not to comply." He said in a slightly higher pitched tone.

Sebastian kept his face calm while confusion raged inside. "I guess I can tell you, just by the way you hold that candle I can tell that you are a butler, a dedicated one at that. The pin on your jacket must mean you are the head servant of this manor. Is that the Phantomhive crest?" He asked as he reached out to touch the tiny silver pin on Sebastian's chest. A gloved hand quickly stopped the smaller hand from proceeding. "Sorry." The young man retracted and hung his head. _Not many people have noticed that before. _"What do you have to tell me?" Sebastian was losing his patience, something he rarely lost.

He was surprised when the young man stood up, fully revealing his height. He was not too much shorter than Sebastian. He reached up and pulled off his hat as long red hair tumbled out down to his back, curling gently at the ends. He turned around to face Sebastian. "My name is Rose Elizabeth. I am a detective with Scotland yard. What you saw was merely a disguise. Don't be too shocked." She stated firmly, taking off the ratty tweed jacket that had obscured her gender. Sebastian simply narrowed his eyes and took the jacket that this Rose had carelessly dropped on the velvet sofa. "And?" He further questioned, hoping to reveal what she had been keeping to herself. "Ciel Phantomhives life is in danger. Yours might be, too." Sebastian was immensely irritated that she would not reveal the whole story at once. "Your young lord has been the victim of a severe order of murder." She kept going. "This order was set to be in motion tomorrow night." _That's not surprising _Sebastian thought. People were constantly after Ciel, gaining another enemy that would attempt to kill him was not a big deal for the Phantomhives. Still, he was intrigued. "And how do you know this?" He asked. The girl blushed, and looked down for what seemed like hours. She quickly flicked her head back up and stared dead straight into Sebastian's red eyes. He saw the reddening of her face that was mistaken for embarrassment, but was hatred. "Because I am the one that was ordered to kill him!" She said with such intensity that it briefly sent an ice cold chill through Sebastian's fiery eyes.

_**Yay first chapter! Sorry, it was a bit slow, but believe me it will pick up!**_

_**Aaaand Rose the OC is introduced. I watched Sherlock Holmes the other day and was inspired to write about a brilliant detective ;-) Yeah well.. There you go. Please review! Also I apologize for any oocness that might have occurred. G'day chaps!**_

_**P.s. I couldn't resist adding Kyouya's line ;-) Kudos to those who recognized it.**_


	2. UPDATE!

***UPDATE***

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't had the time to upload to either of my stories. What with my schooling, finals, my new job, being out of state, and my internet being freakishly slow, I haven't had too much time to write! I promise new chapters will come eventually, I just wanted to let my few followers know that I still about my story ****J I hope you all understand! I love you all!**


End file.
